This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 1: Infectious Disease Surveillance Diagnostics and Drug Testing; Project 2: Establishing a Neonatal Primate Model for HIVand AND M. tuberculosis (Mtb) Coinfection; Project 3: Developing a Baboon Model for AIDS-related Research; Project 4: Natural Resistance of Baboons to SIV Infection;Contingency Proposal , and Chimpanzee Project.